Don't Leave Me
by Indah Mirahati137
Summary: (Ganti nama KyuMin48 jadi Indah Mirahati137) Hatiku terasa hampa saat kau meninggalkanku dan cinta kita, tak banyak waktu aku sia siakan hanya untuk mengejar cintamu. Biarkanlah ku miliki dirimu seutuhnya dan menjalin cinta kasih yang tulus dan abadi tapi apa daya ku saat kau pergi dalam hidupku secepat ini. KyuMin / BL / YAOI / MPreg / NC-21 / RnR. CH-1


**Author :: Indah Mirahati**

**Genre :: YAOI, Boy Love Boy, MPreg, NC-21, Romance, Angs/Hurt**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Lee Sungmin **

**And the other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF INI BENAR-BENAR ASLI KARANGAN ATAS PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI,, YANG GAK SUKA FF YAOI GAK USAH BACA ‼**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**NO COPAS !**

**NO BASH !**

**DILARANG PLAGIAT ‼**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Summary :: hatiku terasa hampa saat kau meninggalkanku dan cinta kita, tak banyak waktu aku sia siakan hanya untuk mengejar cintamu. Biarkanlah ku miliki dirimu seutuhnya dan menjalin cinta kasih yang tulus dan abadi tapi apa daya ku saat kau pergi dalam hidupku secepat ini. (apakah ini yang di sebut summary ? mian nan molla)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_AUTHOR POV_

.

.

Salju telah turun dengan indahnya memberikan sensasi dingin di setiap orang yang berlalu lalang melawatinya, tampak namja yang sedang melamun sambil duduk di taman dekat rumahnya, namja yang sedang menatap lampu taman dengan tatapan lirih itu semakin merapatkan mantelnya yang menyelimuti badannya, bibirnya kelu karena kedinginan tetapi ia tetap saja tidak mau meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum harapan yang sedang ia tunggu datang.

Taman itu telah sepi tetapi namja tampan tersebut belum juga beranjak dari tempatmya. Ia terus berharap sesuatu yang hilang dalam jiwanya akan kembali dan bersamanya sampai akhir hayatnya. Wajahnya yang nampak sedih itu uterus terguyur oleh derasnya salju yang turun dari langit. Ia menatap ke langit bintang yang biasanya menghiasi langit indah itu tertutupi oleh awan gelap, pupus sudah harapannya.

Tanpa terasa butiran-butiran bening telah jatuh dari pelupuk mata indahnya dan membanjiri wajahnya yang sendu itu. "minnie hyung … nan … nan … bogossipho" katanya sambil memegang dada yang amat sangat terasa sakit menahan rindu, hatinya terasa tercabik cabik mengucapkan kalimat itu benar-benar sangat terasa sakit, "mi .. mianhae hyung … mianhae … saranghae" ucap namja itu, yaah dialah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat merindukan Minnienya.

Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian kejadian yang tak akan terlupakan dalam memori nya, kejadian yang sudah beberapa tahun ini mengisi hidupnya.

.

.

_Flash Back_.

.

.

1 tahun yang lalu

Namja tampan dengan postur tubuh yang ideal, kulitnya putih mata sipitnya yang mempersona, bibirnya yang merona dan berwarna merah itu sangat menggoda setiap orang yang melihatnya. Dialah Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan dari keturunan keluarga Cho yang sangat terkenal dengan kekayaannya. Tapi tidak seperti orang-orang yang lainnya yang kebanyakan orang memperlihatkan kekayaannya dan memamerkan kekayaannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun itu sangat kaya tapi ia juga tidak beranggapan dirinya lah yang paling berkuasa, apalagi Kyuhyun sangat ramah pada orang lain dan mau berteman dengan siapa saja asalkan orang itu bisa menerima kekurangannya tidak hanya kelebihannya saja.

Kyuhyun memiliki usaha sendiri, dia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk mengikuti perusahaan ayahnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia perkantoran atau pun bisnis sang ayah, maka dari itu penerus usaha sang ayah dilanjutkan oleh kakanya yang bernama Cho Ahra.

Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah cafe, sang ayah hanya memberi modal dan membiarkan ia memegang usahanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memiliki seseorang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya dengan seorang wanita lain. Orang ini terlalu special untuknya, orang ini selalu membuat Kyuhyun tak kehilangan senyumnya.

Lee Sungmin lah orangnya. Ia memiliki cinta dari seorang Kyuhyun yang tampan. Ia seorang namja yang bekerja di di cafénya Kyuhyun, namja yang sangat imut, manis, lebih tepatnya dia adalah namja yang sangat cantik. *bukan berarti dia waria loh atau semacamnya lah!*. itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh, ia sangat tertarik dengan Sungmin walaupun usia Sungmin lebih tua 2 tahun darinya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak meperdulikannya ia mencintai Sungmin lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Saat itu posisi Sungmin menjadi pelayan di café Kyuhyun, walaupun awalnya keluarga Kyuhyun sangat menentang hubungan mereka karna mereka sama-sama namja dan sangat tidak ingin Sungmin bekerja lagi di cafénya. Namun, Kyuhyun sudah membuat orang tuanya berubah 180 derajat, kini orang tuanya _terlebih_ eommanya Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Sungmin seperti anaknnya sendiri, itu lah yang membuat 2 insan yang saling mencintai itu sangat bersyukur.

** back to story**

Kyuhyun mengambil telepon yang ada di meja ruangannya dan memencet beberapa nomor, "tolong antarkan hot vanilla ke ruanganku … ah satu lagi, yang mengantarnya harus Lee Sungmin mengerti"

"…."

"okeh"

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya sambil tersenyum sendiri, melihat Sungmin salah tingkah dan wajahnya bersemu merah seperti biasanya ia selalu mengerjai sungmin dan itu sudah membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat, Kyuhyun juga senang sekali saat ia menggoda Sungmin-nya hingga sungmin menangis #ommo kejam sekali kau kyu#

'tok tok tok'

"masuk" jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah tau pasti itu Sungmin.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah namja yang sangat di ingin di temuinya saat ini, "yaa kenapa harus aku yang mengantarkan pesananmu. Kau tau banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang mungil dan tipis itu.

"hyung, jangan biarkan aku melihatmu seperti itu kalau kau tidak ingin aku makan" kata Kyuhyun yang diiringi dengan seringainya.

Mendengar itu Sungmin tambah memajukan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat imut itu. Sungmin atau sering di sapa Minnie itu meletakkan minuman yang di pesankan namjacingunya di atas meja, "kalau tidak ada yang di inginkan lagi aku kembali ketempat semulaku ne" kata Minnie seraya melangkah keluar.

Tapi bukan Kyuhyun kalau tidak akan membuat Minnie-nya itu semakin sengsara di dekatnya, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Minnie yang masih membawa nampan itu lalu mendudukkan Minnie di sofa dekat meja, "suruh siapa kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu" seru Kyuhyun

"eh ?"milik innie

"yaa kau kan tau Hyung aku yang memegang alih semuanya ini, jadi aku yang berhak kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu atau tidak"

Minnie menghela nafasnya ia sudah tau pasti akan seperti ini, yaah walaupun seperti ini Minnie sangat senang sekali bisa bersama orang yang di cintainya saat ia bekerja. "arasseo, kau selalu seperti ini Kyu" kata Minnie sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun

Mereka saling pandang menyalurkan kehangatan yang lebih dari sekedar matahari yang bersinar #apasih author bahasanya, lanjut aja deh# setelah lama saling bertatapan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minnie, Minnie yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu langsung menutup matanya menunggu kelanjutan dari Kyuhyun.

Bibir mereka bertemu dan berpagutan lembut, tangan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ramping minnie sementara tangan minnie memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat seakan tidak mau aktivitas mereka terhenti begitu saja. Minnie memberti akses kyuhyun untuk menjelajahi setiap lekukan rongga hangat Minnie, dengan semangat Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak Minnienya untuk bertarung didalam gua hangatnya. Tak lupa Kyuhyun juga mengabsen deretan gigi yang tertata rapi itu, kemudian langit-langit, dan setiap benda yang ada di dalam gua hangat milik Minnie bunny nya itu.

.

.

Oh my Super Girl

ojik naye Baby Girl

norul molla bonun guron namjaduri baboya

Oh my super Girl

noyege nan Super Man

sarangiran gamoksoge norul gunyang boryo dujima

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja HP Kyuhyun melantunkan suara dengan indahnya membuat 2 insan yang sedang menikmati aktivitasnya (?) terganggu. Kyuhyun tetap setia dengan aktivitasnya malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Minnienya agar tidak terlepas dari pagutannya. Bibir Minnie bagaikan nikotin untuk Kyuhyun,, semakin menyesapnya semakin ketagihan di buatnya.

.

.

Oh my Super Girl

ojik naye Baby Girl

norul molla bonun guron namjaduri baboya

Oh my super Girl

noyege nan Super Man

sarangiran gamoksoge norul gunyang boryo dujima

.

.

kyuhyun semakin menyesap, menggigit dan menjilat bibir Minnie yang rasa strawberry itu bahkan semakin memperdalan ciuman mereka, "kyu…aaahh" ucap Minnie kewalahan dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat ganas, bahkan Kyuhyun tak memberikan akses untuk menghirup oksigen terlebih dahulu. Minnie mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun tetapi tenaga Kyuhyun lebih besar darinya, "ber …hhhh...enntthh….hhii…" Minnie makin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan berhasil terlepas dari kurungan (?) kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang TERPAKSA menghentikan aktivitas mereka mengingat Minnie bunny nya kewalahan dan ingin menghirup oksigen tanpa merasa berlasalah. "haahhh ….. hhaaahh … haaahhh.." Minnie mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sengal karna ulah perbuatannya kyuhyun. "handhh.. phonon mu haahh" kata Minnie yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil handphonnya yang berada di dalam saku celananya sesekali mengusap bibir sexy nya, "yeoboseyyo"

"…"

"ne appa, Minnie sedang bersamaku wae ?"

"…"

"sekarang ? tapi Minnie kan harus kerja"

"…"

"ne ne ne arasseo, tunggu kita ne" kata Kyuhyun seraya mengembalikkan handphonnya seperti semula.

"wae Kyu ? tadi appa mu kan ?" tanya Minnie

"ne, appa menyuruh kita untuk datang ke rumahnya sekarang, katanya ada yang ingin dia katakana. Ayo chagi kaja"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Minnie keluar ruangan dan menuju ke parkiran tanpa memperdulikan pakaian Minnie yang saat itu sedang memakai pakaian kerjanya. "kyu tunggu …." Kata minnie seraya melepaskan genggaman kyuhyun di tangannya, kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap manic manic bola mata minnie. "masa aku mau bertemu dengan keluarga mu aku berpakaian seperti ini" lanjut minnie sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya yang baru tersadar pakaian yang di kenakan minnie, "sebelum ke rumah appa kita beli baju dulu ne" ucap kyuhyun seraya membelai pipi minnie lembut.

"aniyaa, aku bawa baju ganti kook.. tunggu sebentar ne aku akan ganti baju dulu. Tidak akan lama kook" kata minnie mengecup pipi kyuhyun sekilas dan langsung berlari ke dalam café.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah namjacinunya itu hanya bisa mengelus elus kan dadanya. Di saat minnie terlihat sangat polos dan menggemaskan, di saat itu pula kyuhyun ingin sekali memakan (?) bunny minnienya itu.

Selang beberapa menit minnie akhirnya datang dengan pakaian yang rapi yang membuatnya semakin imut dengan pakaian yang serba putih serta senyumnya yang terukir indah di sudut bibirnya. Minnie melangkah ke mobil kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi, "mian pasi lama yaa" kata minnie yang sudah berada di dalam mobik kyuhyun.

"aniya, mmmhhh chagi kau terlihat cantik dan imut" ucap kyu dan mencium bibir ranum minnie singkat.

"yaa CHO KYUHYUN ‼ aku ini namja, NAMJA .. arasseo" bentak minnie seolah tidak terima saat dirinya di bilang cantik oleh namjacingunya. Entah kenapa seiap kyuhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu jantung minnie sangat berpacu dengan cepat, dia juga aneh kenapa setiap mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Jika orang lain yang mengucapkan seperti itu alhasih orang itu tidak akan selamat dalam hidupnya *ommo kejamnya*.

Kyuhyun terkikih mendengar perkataan minnie, "walaupun kau namja tapi di mataku kau tetap cantik dan menggoda (?)".

"arra, palliwa jangan sampai appa mu mengamuk" elak minnie yang sebenarnya yang menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang memuncak di hatinya.

Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan melaju menuju rumah appanya.

.

.

** appa kyuhyun home**

"minnie-ah, apa kabar ajumma kangen sekali" kata teuki ajumma yang tak lain adalah eommanya kyuhyun sambil memeluk minnie.

"ne ajumma, minnie baik kook. Ajumma sendiri ?" kata minnie sambil tersenyum serta menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"ajumma baik chagi"

"yaa kenapa hanya minnie hyung yang di peluk, apa eomma tidak kangen padaku mengingat seharian aku di apartemen terus eoh ?" ucap kyuhyun yang kesal karna keberadaannya tersisihkan.

"ani eomma kangen kook, tapi kalau kamu bisa kapan saja pulang ke sini tapi minnie jarang-jarang datang ke sini" ucap teuki ajumma seraya merangkul minnie dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Minnie yang melihat ekspresi muka kyuhyun yang sangat kesal hanya menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak tiba-tiba. Minnie duduk berdampingan dengan teuki ajumma sedangkan kyuhyun duduk berdampingan dengan kangin ajusshi.

"wae appa ? tiba tiba sekali kau menyuruhku juga minnie untuk datang kesini ?" tanya kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"aah, ne appa membawakan kabar bahagia dari orang tua minnie dan juga kita" kata kangin ajusshi yang membuat minnie melongo polos.

"appa dan eomma ?" tanya minnie bingung.

"ne chagi, kita sudah sepakat bahwa kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan yang di adakan pada saat kyuhyun ulang tahun juga. Itu sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun kyuhyun dan juga pesta pernikahan kalian" jelas teuki ajusshi yang berhasil membuat KyuMin mendapatkan nuklir tiba-tiba.

"pernikahan ?" tanya KyuMin sepermpak.

"ne apa kalian tidak menyukainya ?" tanya kaingin ajusshi ragu

"aah aniya, hanya saja itu terlalu cepat" kata Kyuhyun yang di sertai anggukkan dari minnie.

"bukannya lebih cepat itu lebih baik ?" tanya teuki ajumma

Sontak KyuMin menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan, "tenang saja semua persiapan pernikahan dan juga ulang tahunmu sudah appa siapkan sebelum kami memberitahukan berita ini kepada kalian. Mengingat ulang tahunmu hanya 1 minggu lagi jadi gak ada salahnya kan appa mempersiapkannya dari sekarang" ucap kangin yang di sertai anggukkan dari KyuMin.

"okkeh, eomma pastikan undangan pernikahan kalian akan tersebar luas secepatnya. Oh yaa minnie mulailah kau tinggal disini dan jangan sesekali kau panggil kami dengan sebutan ajumma tau ajusshi ara" kata teuki lembut.

"mwo ? aah ne aju .. eh eomma ne" kata minnie yang sebenarnya susah payah mengatakkan hal itu. "tapi kalau aku tinggal di sini bagaimana dengan eomma dan appa ku ?" tanya minnie yang teringat akan orang tuanya.

"tenanglah chagi, kita akan membawa orang tuamu untuk tinggal di sini juga. Iya kan eomma" jawab kyuhyun yang duduknya beralih di samping minnie dan menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian teuki yang tak ingin mengganggu mereka pindah duduk di sebelah kangin (eomma yang baik *plaakk).

"oh yaa, kalua bisa 5 hari sebelum di langsungkannya pernikahan lebih baik kau dan keluarga mu tinggal di sini, di sini masih banyak kamar kosong yang bisa kalian tempati. Dan minnie, mumpung Ahra sedang berada di luar negri kamar Ahra akan di tempati sementara olehmu" jelas kangin.

"ne ajusshi eeh mianhae maksud aku appa, hehe" kata minnie sambil mengembangkan senyumnya dan menunjukkan deretan gigi yang sangat indah.

Sontak teuki, kangin, dan kyuhyun pun tertawa melihat kepolosan minnie yang sangat menggemaskan, mungkin menggemaskan bagi kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

_6 hari kemudian_

Tak terasa besok adalah hari pernikahan serta ulang tahun kyuhyun, semua persiapan persepsi pernikahan sudah tertata dengan rapi, di mulai dari tempat, dekorasi, undangan yang sudah tersebar, pendeta yang akan menjadi saksi utama dalam kisah cinta KyuMin.

Minnie terduduk di taman belakang rumah kyuhyun, yaah benar minnie beserta keluarganya sudah pindah rumah dan menempati rumah kyuhyun yang baru di tinggali sehari. Minnie termenung memikirkan betapa bahagiannya dia memiliki namjacingu ani lebih tepatnya calon suami nya itu. Minnie memejamkan matanya menikmati indahnya udara yang membelas lekuk wajah dan rambutnya.

Tanpa terasa, minnie tersentak kaget saat lengan kekar kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher sungmin yang sangat tecium oleh kyuhyun wangi yang sangat ia suka. "wae chagi, apa kau gugup ?" tanya kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan minnie.

"mmhh sedikit" jawab minnie tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "kyuhyun-ah …." Panggil minnie seraya menatap kyuhyun.

"waeyo chagi ?"

"apa kita benar-benar akan menikah ?" tanya minnie dengan serius.

Kyuhyun kaget mendengar perkataan dari minnie, "wae kau tak suka kalau kita akan menikah ?"

"aniiaaa,, bukan itu" sergah minnie yang tau kalau kyuhyun pasti kesal.

"terus ?"

"hanya saja itu seperti minpi bagiku, bersamamu mu sudah sangat membuatku bahagia dan sekarang aku bisa memiliki mu. Itu membuatku terharu dan setiap kali aku mengingat hal itu rasanya aku ingin menangis" tutur minnie sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh mungil minnie dan membawanya ke pelukan hangatya, "ani chagi ini bukan mimpi ini memang kenyataan. Aku sangat bahagia jika aku memilikimu, kau benar benar telah membuat ku sangat mencintaimu, dan tak akan lepaskan untuk selama lamanya" ucap kyuhyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"saranghae minnie-ah…"

"nado kyu, saranghae…"

pernikahan KyuMin

Semua para tamu undangan dapat menghadiri resepsi pernikahan KyuMin, selain itu pegawai yang bekerja di café nya kyuhyun pun hadir dan memberikan selamat kepada KyuMin.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin berdiri tegap di altar menghadap pendeta yang akan mengucapkan janji janji suci kepada makhluk insan yang ada di hadapanya. (mianhae aku gak tau gimana caranya saat melangsungkan pernikahan seperti itu, yang aku tau hany mengatakan *aku bersedia* kita skip aja yaah).

Setelah KyuMin mengucapkan janji janji sehidup sematinya, kyuhyun menggunakan cincin pernikahan di jari manis minnie, begitu juga sebaliknya dan akhirnya mereka berciuman singkat sebagai simbolis saja bahwa mereka telah sah menjasi pasangan suami istri.

Beberapa seksi acara telah terlewati, saatnya pengantin baru itu beristirahat di rumah keluarganya. Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan minnie menuju kamarnya, sesampainya di kamar minnie mengagumi kamar kyuhyun yang tertata dengan rapid an dekorasi yang unik. Temboknya bercat biru dan ada beberapa tembok yang di cat pink untuk memperindah suasana kamar belum lagi pemandangan di luar jemdela yang langsung mengahadap ke taman rumahnya serta pajngan pajangan foto mereka berdua di susun secara rapid an teratur di rak yang ada di kamar kyuhyun, walaupun cat dindingnya terlihat rame tetapi tataan kamarnya terkesan minimalis sehingga mempunyai arti tersendiri di balik kamar kyuhyun ini.

"segitu bagusnya kah kamar ku sehingga kau tak mengejapkan mata mu hemmh" ucap kyuhyun yang memeluk minnie dari belakang.

"ini indah kyu, aku suka. Selama aku jadi pacarmu aku belum pernah masuk ke kamarmu ini jadi aku tidak tau kalau kamarmu benar benar sangat indah" kata minnie yang terharu saat melihat kamar kyuhyun.

"hehe. Ya sudah sekarang kau cepat mandi dan istirahat. Pasti kau sangat lelah chagi" sebelum minnie meninggalkan kyuhyun ke kamar mandi, minnie mengecup bibir kyuhyun singkat dan baru lah ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

besok pagi

Terik sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan bagi siapa sajja yang melihatnya, minnie membuka matanya dan melihat namja yang di cintainya atau lebih tepatnya suaminya masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk minnie layaknya bantal guling (tega banget lu kyu minnie disamain sama bantal guling).

Di tatapnya wajah suaminya yang masih polos dan terbawa mimpinya, di belai rambutnya turun ke matanya terus hidingnya kemudian behenti di bibirnya, minnie memandang bibir tebal milik kyuhyun sambil tersenyum , memutar mutar jarinya di bibir kyuhyun.

"kau menginginkannya ?" tanya kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat minnie gelagepan. Minnie menarik tangannya sendiri dan berbalik membelakangi kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan muka yang memerah. "chagi…." Panggil kyuhyun seraya membalikkan tubuh minnie.

"wae ?" tanya minnie yang kesal kyuhyun membalikka tubuhnya. Tanpa aba aba kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir menggoda minnie, tanpa adanya nafsu dan tergesah gesah. Yang di salurkan hanyalah kasih sayang dan cinta yang mereka rajut bersama selama ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap mata minnie dalam dalam, "morning kiss chagi, hehe" kata kyuhyun.

"ya sudah aku mandi dulu ne.." ucap minnie yang menyembunyikan wajah yang sebenarnya layaknya kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

.

_SUNGMIN POV_

"ommo kyu kau membuat ku gugup"

Ku bersihkan tubuhku, terasa letih menjalar di persendian ku akibat kemarin harus selalu berdiri dan menyalami para undangan yang datang, aku sangat bahagia sekali akhirnya hari di mana kebahagiaan bisa memiliki satu sama lain datang juga. Dan aku pun tak pernah menyangka eomma dan appa kyuhyun sangat sangat menerima ku apa adanya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa mereka berdua dan aku akan selalu memberikan hari hari bahagiaku bersama kyuhyun dan selalu menemaninya sampai akhir hayatku. Dan tak akan pernah aku melepaskannya, aku sangat sangat serakah jika memikirkannya, taka pa yang penting mulai hari ini dan untuk selamanya kyuhyun sudah sah menjadi milikku dan tak akan pernah aku melepaskannya.

Ku keringkan rambutku dan keluar dari kamar mandi, ku lihat kyuhyun sedang tertidur pulas. Ku dekatkan diriku dan duduk di samping ranjang, ku lihat wajah tanpan yang sedang tertidur itu. Ku coba iseng menyentuh wajahnya yang sangat ku kagumi ini, wajahnya terlihat tenang saat tertidur seperti ini jiwa iblis yang setiap hari menggodapun di kalahkan oleh jiwa malaikat jika sedang tertidur. Ku sentuh keningnya, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang menggemaskan, dan terakhir bibirnya yang selalu menggodaku untuk menciumnya.

Kyuhyun menggeliat dan membuka matanya, ku tarik tangan ku dari wajahnya dan sedetik kemudian kyuhyun memeluk pinggangku dengan manjanya, aku suka saat ia manja seperti ini sangat suka itu membuatku gemas dan selalu ingin mencubit pipinya.

"hyung…" panggil kyu manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

"ne chagi ?"

"aku senang akhirnya aku bisa memiliki mu seutuhnya dan aku akan berjanji kepada mu, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, aku akan selalu berada di samping setiap saat, dank kau hyung" katanya seraya melihat mata ku lembut, "jangan pernah kau lari dari ku, kalau kau melanggar itu semua lihat saja aku akan menghukummu" lanjutnya.

Aku terkikih mendengarkan kata katanya, kata-kata itu sudah membuatku sangat bahagia, "tenang saja kyunnie, aku tidak akan melanggar itu semua ^^"

"aku senang kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, kyunnie aaahhh kau membuatku gila hyung ‼" kata kyuhyun dan langsung melumat bibirku. Awalnya kyuhyun menciumku dengan kelembutan yang membuatku serasa melayang, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ciuman itu semakin ganas. Ku coba imbangin permainannya di bibirku, lidahnya yang bergerilya meliuk liuk indahnya di dalam mulutku semakin membuatku melayang, belum lagi kini kyuhyun mengelus elus pinggangku, salah satu titik kelemahanku.

"mmmhhhh…." Desahku yang tak bisa di tahan permainan kyuhyun membuatku ketagihan, kini kecupan dan jilatan demi jilatan pindah ke leher mulus ku, menghirupnya dan kemudian menghembuskannya semakin membuatku gilaa, "kyuuhh…aaahh…" desahku nikmat. Kyuhyun menjilat dan mengshisap kuat jakun ku dan menimbulkan tanda kepemilikan di sana, dan mengulanginya lagi di bagian leher yang belum di gambar oleh kyuhyun.

Fikiran ku melayang, aku sudah pasti kyuhyun akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan aku pun belum siap untuk melakukan 'itu', menurutku ini masih terlalu cepat. Walaupun banyak sekali orang-orang pada saat malam pertama melakukan 'itu', jujur aku masih takut untuk melakukannya.

"kyuuhh… heennhhh …. Ttthhiiiikkhhhaaannn ..… aahhh" rancauku, kyuhyun semakin menyedot leher putih ku itu yang menimbulkan warna merah keunguan. Segera ku dorong tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah berada di atas ku entah sejak kapan, dan yeeaahhh aku berhasil membuatnya menyingkir dari tubuh ku.

"waaee ?" tanyanya kesal

Ku tundukkan kepalaku emnyembunyikan wajahku yang layaknya udang rebus, "a ak akuu …" jawabku gugup. Ku tarik nafas dalam dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, ku lihat wajah kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan ku untuk berbicara. Ku tatap mata heezel milik suamiku itu, "kyuu, aku … aku belum siap" kataku dan langsung menundukkan kepala ku.

"hahahahahahahahahaha"

Ku angkat wajahku dan menatapnya heran, "kenapa kau tertawa ?" tanyaku bingung.

"ani, arasseo hyung aku tau kau belum siap" katanya seraya memelukku kembali dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku serta menghirup aroma jasmine di leherku.

"mmhh, kalau kau tau aku belum siap kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya ?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mataku lembut, "kau tau, kalau aku berada di dekatmu jantung serasa mau copot ? kau tau saat aku memelukmu, wangimu selalu membuatku gila? Kau tau saat aku melihat matamu, hidung mu, pipimu, bibirmu, bahkan tubuh mu membuat ku tidak bisa menahan nafsu ku? Kau tau ?" katanya.

Aku yang cengong mendengarkan perkataan kyuhyun itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saja, "hyung, kau membuatku gu gila, gila karna aku tak bisa menahan nafsuku, gila karna aku selalu ingin memilimu lebih, gila karna aku selalu ingin terus memelukmu seperti ini" ucapnya yang membuat jantung ku semakin berdetak tak karuan. "hyung, kau berhasil membuat cho kyuhyun luluh karna dirimu. Karna htimu, karna kepolosanmu, dan karna cintamu" dia mengecup bibir ku sekilas, "saranghae" ucapnya seraya mengecup keningku, "saranghae" mengecup mataku, "saranghae" mengecup hidungku, "saranghae" mengecup pipi ku. "jeongmal saranghaeyo cho sungmin" dan langsung melumat bibirku, kali ini ciumannya benar benar membuatku terhanyut, ciuman yang sangat lembut yang menyalurkan cinta dan kasih sayang.

_SUNGMIN POV END_

.

.

.

.

.

_KYUHYUN POV_

Ku lumat bibir manisnya yang selalu menggoda imanku ini, ku kecup, ku jilat, dan ku hisap layaknya permen yang wajib untuk di konsumsi. "nggghhhhh…." lenguhnya yang membuatku semakin gilla. Ku tekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumanku, ku terobos mulutnya dengan lidahku dan mengajaknya untuk berperang, ku tangkap (?) lidahnya dan menghisapnya kuat kuat "nngeeehhh….." desah nya tertahan, ku lepaskan ciuman itu untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya, aku tak ingin melanjutkannya lebih dalam karna aku takut aku tak bisa mengendalikkan diriku sendiri. Ku tatap wajah istri 'sah' ku menatap matanya yang membuatku hanyut itu.

"kau sangat sempurna di mataku"

BLLUUSSS ‼

Wajah minnie hyung berubah menjadi merah, aku terkikih melihatnya bahkan aku menyukai warna wajahnya saat ia seperti ini, dan itu membuat ku semakin gila karnanya.

"yaa kyu, sudahlah kau mandi gih, bau tau" katanya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ku kecup bibirnya kembali yang membuatku ketagihan itu, "arasseo, siapkan aku air hangat yaa chagi … aku ingin mandi air hangat pagi ini" kata ku seraya bermanja manjaan dengan istriku. Aku tau minnie hyung sangat suka kalau aku bersikap manja seperti ini.

"ne, sudahlah lepaskan pelukanmu aku ingin menyiapkan semuanya" katanya yang mencoba melepas pelukanku.

"chakamman" ku kecup bibirnya lagi dan melepaskan pelukanku dari nya.

"yaaa‼ cho kyuhyun, iisshhh…." Katanya langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan aku, hahaha aku benar benar tergila gila padanya. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur untuk meluruskan punggungku.

BBRRRUUUUKKKKK ‼ "aaaawwwww…."

Ku dengar seperti orang jatuh dan meringis kesakitan, ku buka mata ku dan langsung berlari menuju minnie, aku khawati terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"ommooo, chagiyaaaa….."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC++**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ada yang mau lanjut kaah ?**

**RIVIEW JUSAEYO~**

**di tunggu niih ^^**


End file.
